The secret life of Slytherins
by Neon Jellytot
Summary: Lol random shtuffs bout what Slytherins Do at night.But its nothing rude or anything :D ..:P Rated T for laungage. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, Slytherins. I, Being one myself, know they are God damn brilliant.

But what do these _utterly amazing _Slytherins do during there free time? When theres no other houses around you ask?

Well. Your about to find out...

During the weekend at night the Slytherins, Brace yourself... Have a party. No, like loud music and dancing party, but a _slumber_ party. Yes, you heard me right.

Late at night all Slytherins gather in there common room for a party. These partys include fun such as;

Truth or Dare, Pillow fights, Food fights and the ever popular game, Pin the scar on the Potter.

Pillow fights are extra fun seeing as most of the time the pillows burst and feathers fly _Everywhere. _Ahh, I remember in my 2nd year at Hogwarts we had a rather large pillow war, ( Pillow war sounds cooler :P ) Where everyone asked us the next day, _Why is there feathers in your hair? _Or _Why the Fuck are you covered in bloody feathers!! _was the more popular one.

Truth or dare _rocks. _You have to admit, with the right people, Truth or Dare is awe-some. (And it must be, I never say awesome..) One dare I got once, was to sneak into the Great Hall and re-decorate it. Of course me, being a dare_master, _well, somtimes, Took on this great task. To everyones suprise the next day, the great hall was full of pink bunnies and pictures of a sleeping Pansy Parkinson. She did not like this much and to my horror, woke up with green hair the next day.I don't think she liked it much...

I remember last week we stole

this thing off of an un-suspecting muggle born in Hufflepuff. One of the half bloods in Slytherin (who grew up with her muggle daddy) identified these objects as

An _ipod _and a_ docking station._

I turned out to be some sort of music player. We searched threw the songs and started to play some songs.

It was quite funny as we were all dancing to a song called _I got a feeling _by the _Blackeyed peas _when no-other than mister Serverus Snape walked in! Gasp! And we dancin' like eejits tryin' ta sing along to a song we don't even know da bloody words ta!(Yes I talk like that :( I happen to have a very strong accent...) Well! He was shocked indeed! Well Je-zus we _cracked up! _afterwards. Twas funny. Yes, Indeed it twas...

WATERMELON BUTTER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Thats all for now folks. Might post more later if I get some good reviews. **

**Toodles! Wait. I hate that word. Erm**

**Slan Leat? Oh yeah. Whoops, thats Irish. Erm.**

**Bye.....?**

**RazzalDazzalBerry~**


	2. The secret life of Slytherins: Part Two

**Ahh, why hello faithful reader, back for more Slythery goodness I see? Or did you just simply go a-clickity-clicking on the link to my most wonderful story out of pure boredness hmmm? Well why ever you decieded to read this you **_**are **_**in for a treat! A-ho-ho-ho yes little mister or miss, in this here "sto-ry" is all the secrets of the most wonderful life of the Ber-illiant SLYTHERINS!**

You have already learnt about the most _wonderful _slumber partys that the Slytherins throw so lets move on to the next topic.

Celebration. Everyone loves a bit of celebration in there lives right? Well, the Slytherins celebrate alot of different holidays. Nut one of the most important days is a wonderful day in praise of the most wonderful, epic, brilliant, and awesome (yes I said it) person around.

Any guesses to who this might be?

Voldemort?

Draco Malfoy?

Death Eaters?

Snape?

Miley Cyrus? *shudders*

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong WRONG!

The real answer? You'll never guess.....

DEAN THOMAS!

YES, DEAN THOMAS, THE GRYFFINDOR, IS THE MOST EPICLY EPIC PERSON AROUND!!  
Even the Slytherins love em'!

In fact they love him so much, the have a (secret) day in honor of this wonderful boy!  
They call it.. (wait for this, its so damn creative!)

DEAN THOMAS DAY!!

Now, when is Dean Thomas Day? You ask. The answer.. Every Wednesday you feel like it. Yes, firstly you have to feel like its Dean Thomas Day. Then and only then can you celebrate it.

But why on Wednesday only? Because..

FACT! = Wednesday is the _only _day of the week that contains the letters

D, E, A, N.

Check it.

HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Thats right.

So every Wednesday 2 Slytherins will be chosen to stalk Dean Thomas and right down a list of whatever he does. The next Wednesday, they will do those things.

Is it Wednesdy while you read this? Is it Wednesday soon? When is your next Wednesday? Check. Make that day

DEAN THOMAS DAY.

Celebrate the epicness of Dean on that day, tell your friends and celebrate together!!!!!

(Damn I just lost the Game!!! And I made you loose to..Do you play???)*

* = Has nothing to do with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*DEAN THOMAS FOR LIFE*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

**Did you like?? Me hopes so!!!!!!!!!**

**WEDNESDAY IS DEAN THOMAS DAY!!!!**

**~RazzalDazzalBerry**


End file.
